


The Secret Seashore

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Canon Universe, Friendship (?), Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah tentang pertemuan dua anak manusia di suatu tempat. Saling berbagi lewat sebuah lagu, lalu diikat oleh "takdir".</p>
<p>"Aku ingin membunuh semua Titan dan pergi ke dunia luar dinding! Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Eren kecil pada seorang bocah asing-- seharusnya dia sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction made for personal satisfaction. Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.

\--Tahun 8XX.

 

_“Idir ann... is idir as..._

_Idir thuaidh, is idir theas..._

_Idir thiar... is idir thoir..._

_Idir am... is idir áit...”_

_“Casann sí dhom..._

_Amhrán na farraige..._

_Suaimhneach nó ciúin..._

_Ag—“_

            Batuk darah menghentikan nyanyian merdu seorang wanita. Selesai membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain baju, wanita berwajah sendu itu merasa bersalah, gagal menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk putra semata wayangnya. Beruntung si anak cepat berinisiatif. Dia membantu mengelap darah dari bibir Ibunya, lalu melanjutkan lagunya.

_“Ag cuardú... go damanta..._

_Mo ghrá...”_

            Sang Ibu tersenyum lembut, menepuk kepala anaknya sambil memuji, “Anak pintar”.

            Malam itu mereka berdua hampir tidur pulas di bawah selembar selimut. Di antara hawa rumah kumuh, udara lembab yang tercemar dari seluruh penjuru Kota Bawah Tanah, perut yang lapar, atau rambut mereka sendiri yang hitam legam namun kusut tak terawat, sebuah lagu tidur sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menenangkan jiwa.

            Sang Ibu semakin erat memeluk putra kecilnya yang sedang asyik memainkan rambut panjang Ibunya.

            “Apa kau tahu, Nak, makna lagu itu?”

            “Ng..., tentang... keindahan laut?”

            “Bukan.”

            “Hmm... kekuatan?”

            “Coba lagi.”

            “Atau... kebebasan?”

            “Sedikit lagi...”

            “Hmph. Aku tidak tahu, Bu.”

            “Lagu itu, menceritakan tentang takdir.”

            “...Takdir?”

            “Ya. Dengan lagu itu, Ibu berharap, suatu saat kau akan menemukan takdirmu, yang jauh lebih cerah dari sekarang.”

            Percakapan diakhiri dengan kecupan kecil di dahi.

            Beberapa hari kemudian, sang Ibu meninggal dunia. Si anak hanya duduk diam di depan tempat tidur Ibunya, mematung layaknya mayat hidup.

.

.

.

_The Secret Seashore_

.

.

\--Tahun 845

            Di suatu malam yang lain, seorang anak laki-laki lain tidur meringkuk.

            Sepasang kaki kecilnya yang kedinginan tidak tertutupi selimut kecil yang alakadarnya. Apalagi sehelai selimut abu-abu itu harus dibagi dengan anak-anak lain, yang juga tidur berdesak-desakan dengannya.

            Untungnya yang berbaring di samping anak itu adalah teman-teman dekatnya. Seorang bocah mungil berambut pendek, pirang mengembang seperti jamur, dan seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan syal merah melingkari leher.

            Jadi, di kamar pengungsian yang pengap dan gelap itu pun, bocah itu tetap bisa terlelap.

            Merendahkan embusan nafas yang biasanya lebih kencang daripada seekor anjing yang marah.

            Tenang.

            Mencoba menyingkirkan ingatan tentang di Titan merah yang tinggi, Titan bersenyum lebar, atau tubuh sang Ibu yang patah sebelum dimakan.

            Berdo’a, semoga tidak ada mimpi buruk, lagi.

            “Eren!”

            Bocah itu mengerjap. Dahi mengerut. Ada suara pria memanggil namanya.

            “Eren! Bangunlah!”

            Dia mengenal suara berat itu.

            “Eren! Kau tidak akan sendirian! Tidak akan pernah! Ayah bersamamu...”

            Si bocah membuka mata.

            Kini dia terlentang di sebuah ruang kosong. Tidak ada anak-anak. Sebuah pintu besar terbuka di depan. Kebingungan, dia bangun lalu melangkah ke luar pintu.

.

            Hari sudah siang, rupanya.

            Eren berjalan ke sana kemari, di antara kerumunan orang dan rumah-rumah. Sampai tungkai kakinya pegal, dia tidak menemukan satu wajah pun yang dikenalnya.

            Di mana Armin dan Mikasa? Di mana anak-anak yang lain?

            Aneh.

            Padahal dia tahu betul, dia berada di dekat sebuah pasar, masih di dalam Dinding Rose. Ini pasti bukan mimpi.

            Ya, ‘kan?

            Eren juga yakin Ayahnya memanggilnya tadi. Tapi pria berkacamata bundar itu tak nampak juga hidungnya.

            Mengingat Ayahnya yang menghilang secara misterius sejak penyerangan Dinding Maria, membuat emosi Eren tersulut.

            Rasa marah membuatnya lapar.

            Sembari mendengus, Eren kembali mencari dua sahabatnya. Dia ingin mengajak mereka makan siang.

            Dia berlari, terus berlari, dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, kemudian berhenti. Berdiri. Diam di tempat, di tengah-tengah kerumunan pasar.

            Mata bundarnya yang mulai lelah menelusuri seluruh toko dan gedung di sekitarnya, mengabaikan tatapan jijik dari orang-orang yang melintas.

            Bocah itu menyadari satu hal.

            Dia tersesat.

            Bingung harus pergi ke mana, atau bertanya pada siapa, Eren memasuki sebuah gang sempit, di sela-sela dua rumah.

            Berharap saja Mikasa dan Armin sedang main petak umpet di situ.

            Takut-takut, Eren berjalan perlahan di dalam gang gelap itu, berniat meniliti ujung gang yang sekilas hanya berupa tembok bata.

            “Halo...? Armin? Mikasa?” Eren memanggil. Hanya gaung suaranya sendiri yg menjawab.

            Gelap dan sendirian. Kedua tangan si bocah yang direntangkan bersandar pada dinding gang ikut gemetar.

            Masih ingin tahu, ditambah nekat, Eren maju satu langkah.

            Ada suara semen bergeser, dari bawah, cukup keras.

            Tanpa sempat menengok ke bawah, tubuh Eren terperosok jatuh ke dalam lubang.

            Tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

.

.

.

            Eren kecil batuk-batuk. Hantaman keras tubuhnya ke permukaan tanah disambut oleh kepulan debu. Setelah puas merintih, sambil mengelus-elus pipi, pelipis, lengan lalu lututnya yang lebam, mata Eren mencoba mencerna keadaan di sekitarnya sekarang.

            Jatuh darimana dia barusan, dan tempat apa yang menjebaknya kini?

            Eren menerawang ke langit-langit. Gelap dan hitam. Oh! Apa hari sudah malam?

            Pandangan Eren perlahan bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Ada sedikit cahaya kuning redup. Dahinya tambah berkerut, tambah bingung.

            Jelaslah, bahwa langit-langit yang dilihat Eren tadi bukan langit luas yang biasa diisi matahari, awan, dan bintang. Melainkan deretan stalagtit. Tapi Eren sedang tidak ada di dalam gua.

            Karena di bawah sekumpulan stalagtit itu, ada banyak bangunan, hunian, dan segelintir orang yang berjalan. Sebuah pemukiman.

            Sebuah kota.

            Eren ingat, Armin pernah bercerita tentang sebuah kota yang tersembunyi, terletak di bawah tanah. Di sinilah kota yang dimaksud.

            Kota Bawah Tanah.

            Bicara tentang Armin, apa dia dan Mikasa terjebak di kota ini juga? Lalu bagaimana cara keluar dari sini? Apa ada tangga atau semacamnya? Siapa tahu.

            Maka Eren berusaha berdiri, menguatkan kaki-kakinya hingga siap untuk berjalan lagi.

            Dia menyusuri gang demi gang. Hampir semuanya sepi, hanya ada dua orang mabuk yang sempat berpapasan dengannya. Jalanan semakin gelap mencekam, ditambah bau-bau busuk. Lilin-lilin rumah yang remang-remang tidak banyak membantu.

            Badan Eren mulai gemetar dan dingin. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia melawan ketakutan. Demi teman-temannya. Demi sebuah jalan keluar.

            Eren terus mempercepat langkah beraninya, hendak sampai di ujung gang, berhadapan dengan dua jalur bercabang.

            Tiga langkah lagi, dia keluar dari gang sempit itu.

            Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara gesekan kaki yang cepat. Ada yang sedang berlari.

            Dua langkah lagi, Eren keluar dari gang sempit itu.

            Satu langkah lagi...

            _Gedebug!_

            Eren refleks setengah berteriak, sementara tubuhnya terbanting ke belakang. Belum sempat melihat siapa yang menabraknya begitu keras, tangannya ditarik, sehingga badannya bergeser ke kiri.

            “Ssst!”

            Desis isyarat untuk diam itu berasal dari seorang bocah lelaki lain, yang menabraknya sekaligus menarik tangannya tadi.

            Eren panik bukan main. Ada apa ini?

            Perhatian Eren belum sepenuhnya tertuju pada bocah di samping kirinya. Yang dia tahu, anak itu berambut hitam lurus. Kepala Eren sedikit menengok ke luar gang, ke jalan yang kanan, masih penasaran.

            Sejauh mata bulatnya memandang, ada tiga pria besar yang menggerutu, berlarian, wara-wiri lalu berkumpul lagi. Kalau telinga Eren tidak tersumbat kotoran, dia bisa mendengar mereka marah soal “maling roti”.

            Saat tengah menyimak perbincangan tiga pria yang mengamuk, rambut Eren dijambak dari belakang.

            “Heh! Pelankan sedikit rintihan dan nafasmu, bodoh! Atau kita akan ketahuan!” seru Si Rambut Hitam –mari sebut saja begitu- dengan bisikan yang bersifat menekan dan tegas. Nafasnya sendiri terdengar teratur walau kelelahan. Dengan gesturnya, dia menyuruh Eren ikut merapatkan punggung ke dinding gang. Bersembunyi.

            Kini waktunya Eren mencermati setiap fitur fisik anak misterius itu. Kulit pucat diliputi luka dan percikan darah, baju compang-camping, dan sepasang mata sipit yang layu dengan sorot tajam yang mengarah ke luar gang. Tetap waspada. Tak terlewati pula sepotong roti ukuran sedang di tangan kirinya.

            _Jadi dia pelakunya_ , pikir Eren, cemas.

            “Kau tidak paham kata-kataku tadi? Hah? Pelankan nafasmu!” bocah itu menarik kain baju Eren.

            “Aku kesakitan, tahu? Kau menabrakku tadi, sampai badanku lecet semua!” keluh Eren, agak berbisik, berusaha tak gentar melawan kepanikan akan situasi, ketakutan, serta tatapan seram Si Rambut Hitam.

            “Cengeng betul kau! Suruh siapa kau jalan tidak lihat-lihat dulu?”

            “Aku mau pulang! Aku mau cari teman-temanku dan-“

            Suara kecil dari perut Eren menyela dialog berbisik mereka.

            “Cih!” sepotong roti dibagi dua oleh Si Rambut Hitam. “Makanlah. Jangan sampai kita ketahuan gara-gara perutmu yang keroncongan.”

            “Uh? Umm... terima kasih...” ragu-ragu, Eren menerima dan memakan potongan roti itu sedikit-sedikit.

            “Cepat sedikit makannya!” tak sampai dua menit lamanya, Si Rambut Hitam sudah menghabiskan roti bagiannya.

            Eren bukannya tidak ingin makan cepat. Tapi kini kepalanya diisi banyak pertanyaan. Selama mengunyah pun, matanya terus tertuju pada si bocah misterius.

            Akhirnya Eren ikut melahap sepotong roti sampai penuh di mulutnya, menyisakan sedikit roti untuk gigitan terakhir, lalu bersendawa. Suaranya cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang pemarah tadi. Si Rambut Hitam gusar, segera membungkam mulut Eren rapat-rapat dengan dua tangan, nyaris menindih badannya.

            Nafas Eren memburu lagi. Benar saja, kelompok pria besar itu berlari mendekati tempatnya. Si Rambut Hitam langsung ambil langkah seribu ke dalam gang kecil, meninggalkan Eren yang terhempas tubuhnya.

            Gertakan salah satu pria besar sudah sampai tepat di belakang telinga dan leher Eren. Begitu menoleh, Eren sudah berhadapan dengan muka marah mereka.

            Ups! Mereka melihat sepotong roti di tangan Eren, ternyata. Jadilah Eren salah satu tertuduh. Tangan si pria janggut tebal seketika menarik lengan baju Eren, tapi dengan cekatan Eren melarikan diri.

            Untung dia masih bisa mengejar Si Rambut Hitam.

            Jadi dia bisa menghajarnya karena sudah melibatkan dirinya di situasi menyebalkan ini.

              “Hei! Tungguuuu...!” panggil Eren. Tak sedetik pun Si Rambut Hitam menengok, tetap berlari lurus dan belok melewati rumah-rumah, gang, dan tempat-tempat lain yang Eren tidak tahu namanya. Tanpa ingat kakinya sedang cidera, Eren berlari mengikutinya, secepat angin kalau bisa.

            Di mana lagi bocah brengsek itu akan bersembunyi? Eren cukup kewalahan mengikuti gerakan lincahnya dalam melewati jalan-jalan dan hambatan lainnya.

            Sejenak Eren menoleh ke belakang. Nampaknya jalanan sudah aman dari kelompok pria gahar itu.

            Karena konsentrasi buyar, cidera kaki kembali dirasakan Eren. Dia melambatkan laju kakinya, ingin istirahat, tapi juga tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Si Rambut Hitam. Untung bocah pencuri roti itu juga berhenti.

            Mereka berhenti di antara dua rumah kosong yang rubuh, di depan sebuah timbunan tanah besar.

            Baru saja Eren hendak memanggilnya, tak lama, Si Rambut Hitam masuk ke dalam lubang hitam di sisi gumpalan tanah itu. Lalu dia menghilang, begitu saja.

            Mulut Eren ternganga. Dia yakin pengelihatannya masih jernih, atau mungkin ini karena pencahayaan yang buruk.

            Dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut, Eren memelototi lubang aneh itu, kemudian meraba-raba tepi lubangnya. Sungguh aneh, kulit tangan Eren tidak merasakan kumpulan tanah lain atau sejenisnya di dalam lubang itu, melainkan ruang kosong.

            Tepatlah pepatah “Rasa penasaran membunuh seekor kucing”. Belum puas, Eren memasukkan separuh badan atasnya ke dalam lubang, dan akhirnya ikut jatuh.

            Entah kemana “lubang tikus” itu akan mengirim mereka berdua.

.

            Eren kecil tergelincir cukup jauh ke dalam. Rasanya seperti bermain papan seluncur di dalam gelap. Sisi baiknya, dia tidak mengalami luka atau lebam separah sebelumnya.

            Berhenti dengan posisi tengkurap, nafas Eren tersengal-sengal. Dia memandang sekitar, lalu menarik nafas lemah. Sama sekali dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

            Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Si Rambut Hitam yang berandalan itu?

            Oh! Ada satu lubang lagi di atas. Kali ini lubang yang terang benderang. Tempat aneh apa lagi itu? Eren sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Tapi berdiam di kegelapan juga bukan pilihan bagus.

            Diraihnya lubang putih itu, dan dengan setengah melompat, dia keluar.

            Pemandangan yang menyambutnya kini mampu menyerap semua kesal dan sakit Eren.

            Dunia ajaib yang sangat luas.

            Barisan pohon kelapa yang rapi dan rindang. Tanah halus putih bersih yang dinamai pasir. Harum semilir angin yang melegakan. Awan-awan besar yang menggulung megah.

            Sekumpulan air asin raksasa.

            Kedua iris zamrud Eren merefleksikan semuanya, tanpa berkedip. Takjub bukan main.

            Lagi-lagi, dia ingat akan cerita Armin tempo hari lalu, tentang sebuah tempat yang jadi tujuan utama mereka setelah bebas dari Titan dan dinding-dinding. Salah satu tempat terindah yang belum pernah mereka rasakan dalam seumur hidup.

            Eren sudah tiba di sini.

            Lautan. Pantai. Tanpa Titan. Tanpa dinding.

            Eren tak peduli lagi betapa pun semu atau anehnya ini semua. Yang jelas, dia tak mampu menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya yang kian meledak-ledak. Bahkan dia bingung, apa dia harus menangis girang atau melompat setinggi-tingginya.

            Eren tertawa kecil di awal, lambat laun tawanya menjadi lebih lepas. Dia berlarian di atas pasir, nyaris mendekati air laut, sambil merentangkan dua lengannya ke samping.

            Seolah dia adalah seekor burung yang terbang bebas.

            Kaki-kaki kecilnya berhenti berlari, saat menangkap satu sosok lain di tepi pantai. Itu dia. Si Rambut Hitam.

            Eren menghampiri, ingin melihat lebih dekat. Si Rambut Hitam sedang duduk, bertopang dagu. Dari gerak tubuh dan raut mukanya, dia nampak bosan, dan malas. Berbeda dengan Eren, tidak ada kagum, takjub, atau perasaan spesial lain dari bocah itu pada tempat seistimewa ini.

            Eren bergidik ketika kehadirannya disapa dengan sorot tajam mata Si Rambut Hitam, juga sebuah pertanyaan ketus, “Heh, kenapa kau mengikutiku?”

            Wajah anak lelaki itu tetap saja menakutkan, meski dibantu oleh pemandangan yang cerah. Padahal kalau diperhatikan, parasnya cukup tampan, ditambah helai-helai rambut hitam yang menyapu wajah, tertiup angin.

            “Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang, jadi aku mengikutimu saja. Selain itu, kau yang membuatku seperti ini.” jawab Eren, tak kalah keras nada bicaranya. “Kau... tahu tempat ini?”

            “Aku biasa main ke sini kalau capek atau bosan. Tidak buruk juga, sih.”

            “Tidak buruk, kau bilang? Ini menakjubkan! Aku dan temanku selalu memimpikan tempat ini. Ini... dunia luar dinding! Ya, kita lelah tinggal di dalam dinding. Mestinya kau juga senang di sini karena bisa keluar dari Kota Bawah Tanah i—“

            Eren menghentikan celotehnya, memandang Si Rambut Hitam baik-baik. Dia ingat dengan isi pikirannya selama dalam persembunyian tadi. Anak itu pasti mengalami hidup yang sulit di kota terisolasi itu.

            Kemudian rasa iba berubah jadi jengkel.

            “Kau ini licik, ya? Kau menikmati keindahan laut sendirian, dan kau... sudah menjebakku! Kau membiarkanku hampir ditangkap orang-orang itu sementara kau bebas bersama roti curianmu! Gara-gara kau juga, aku kehilangan jalan pulang!”

            “Cih! Terserah kau mau menuduhku apa. Toh, aku hanya ingin berbagi. Kau lapar, ‘kan, di saat itu? Salah sendiri kau lamban, tidak cepat-cepat lari sepertiku.” iseng, Si Rambut Hitam melempar sebuah cangkang kerang kecil ke lautan. “Lagipula, ini bukan laut sungguhan, Bocah Sok Tahu. Dari yang aku baca di buku usang milik Kenny, ada matahari terlihat jelas di langit atas lautan. Apa kau lihat matahari di sini? Lihat? Hanya ada awan-awan mendung. Yah, aku memang tidak beruntung. Setelah keluar dari bawah tanah pun tidak dapat melihat wujud matahari.”

            Eren sedang tidak ingin tahu siapa itu Kenny.

            Eren ikut duduk di pinggir kiri Si Rambut Hitam. Dia menengadah, memandang langit sejenak lalu membenarkan kata-kata bocah tadi dalam hati. Ada sejumput rasa kecewa di hatinya. Setelahnya, pandangannya beralih pada wajah muram dan tubuh kurus Si Rambut Hitam.

            Sudah waktunya Eren mengeluarkan semua tanya yang lama ditimbun di otaknya.

            “Memangnya... kenapa kau harus mencuri?”

            “Uang simpananku habis, dan sudah lebih dari sehari aku belum makan. Cari uang di Kota Bawah Tanah itu susah, asal kau tahu, bocah—ngomong-ngomong kau ini anak dari mana?”

            “Aku dari Shiganshina, dari Dinding Maria.”

            “Ternyata benar, kau anak dari dunia atas.”

            “Tahu darimana?”

            “Muka dan kulitmu kelihatan lebih segar dibanding kami orang-orang bawah tanah. Mungkin karena sinar matahari.”

            Eren hanya menggaruk-garuk pipi, lalu lanjut bertanya.

            “Umm... apa tidak ada yang memberimu makanan atau uang saku? Orang tuamu di mana?”

            “Ibuku meninggal karena sakit. Dulu ada pria asing bernama Kenny yang mengasuhku, memberiku makan dan mengajariku bermain pisau. Tapi saat aku sedang melawan pria-pria besar, dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.”

            “Oh, lalu... bagaimana dengan Ayahmu?”

            Si Rambut Hitam menaikkan bahu. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku punya Ayah. Ibuku memang bergaul dengan banyak pria, tapi tak satupun dari mereka bisa kupanggil ‘Ayah’.”

            “Jadi... kau sebatang kara?”

            Si Rambut Hitam diam.

            Eren menghela nafas, merasa tidak enak. Coba saja dia bisa sedikit menghibur teman barunya itu. Mungkin, dengan sedikit cerita penyeimbang.

            “Tidak apa-apa. Orang tuaku juga tidak ada, kok. Ayahku pergi entah kemana, dan Ibuku... tewas dimakan Titan.”

            “Hah?” Si Rambut Hitam menengok cepat ke arah Eren. Suaranya agak meninggi. “Kau bilang apa? Titan? Kau pernah lihat Titan?”

            Eren mengangguk, tanpa menoleh. Setiap kali membicarakan Titan, tubuhnya bergetar, dan otot-otot wajahnya menegang, meluapkan marah begitu gaharnya.

            “Hmph. Mereka pasti berbadan gemuk, jelek, dan menjijikkan.” komentar Si Rambut Hitam.

            “Mengerikan, buas, rakus, jahat...”

            Si Rambut Hitam mulai keheranan mendengar geraman lirih Eren. “Hei! Kau sakit, ya?”

            “Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku sangat sehat!” jawab Eren lantang.

            “Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekeras itu—“

            “Aku harus jadi kuat!” sekarang Eren berdiri tegak. “Aku ingin membunuh semua Titan di dunia ini, tanpa tersisa satu pun! Aku harus bunuh semuanya!”

            Mata si bocah misterius terbelalak. Jiwanya ikut bergemuruh melihat tingkah Eren yang mengejutkan—bahkan berlebihan, juga mendengar suaranya yang menggema bersama ombak laut.

            “Kau... apa-apaan kau ini?” dia ikut berdiri.

            “Kenapa?” Eren menoleh. Kini Si Rambut Hitam merinding menghadapi ekspresi segarang kucing garong, dari bocah yang semula memasang raut wajah polos. Rasanya dia memang tidak main-main.

            “Kau ini mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan. ya? Dari yang kudengar, makhluk-makhluk besar itu sudah membuat kita nyaris punah, sampai kita harus bersembunyi di balik dinding. Manusia sebanyak apapun tidak bisa melawan mereka. Prajurit yang pergi ke luar dinding pasti mati. Bagaimana denganmu yang cuma seorang bocah—“

            “Tahu apa kau soal Titan, anak bawah tanah?” Eren meradang. “Apa kau tahu semarah apa aku saat melihat Ibuku dimakan Titan, tepat di depan mataku?”

            “Tapi keinginanmu terlalu muluk, tahu!?”

            “Terlalu muluk, katamu? Aku yakin tidak ada yang tidak mungkin! Kita umat manusia bisa bebas dari Titan! Aku bisa, kok, jadi kuat. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan bergabung dengan kelompok prajurit Survey Corps. Bersama-sama kita akan memusnahkan semua Titan!”

            Lautan yang awalnya tenang, kian lama kian riuh. Ombak demi ombak bersambut menyapu tepi pantai, membasahi dua pasang kaki kecil namun kokoh milik dua bocah yang masih saling tatap.

            Si Rambut Hitam memalingkan wajah, pandangannya lurus menghadap lautan. “Aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan dimakan duluan nanti, karena kecerobohanmu. Tadi saja kau hampir ditangkap karena terlambat kabur.”

            Eren hanya melirik kecut dan malu, sebelum dia teringat sesuatu, “Sebentar! Tadi kau bilang, kau diajari bermain pisau oleh err... gurumu?”

            “Iya. Itu satu-satunya senjata untuk aku bertahan hidup.”

            “Tapi, kok, aku tidak lihat kau membawa pisau?”

            “Aku membuat kesalahan. Saat aku mencuri roti dan membunuh seorang penjaga kedai, tiga penjaga lain datang dan ingin menangkapku. Aku berusaha melawan mereka, tapi salah satu dari mereka mengambil pisauku. Jadi...”

            Entah mengapa, hati Eren lelah mendengar kisah hidup Si Rambut Hitam.

            “Apa kau... tidak capek hidup kejar-kejaran begitu? Aku saja capek, setiap berkelahi dengan preman jalanan yang mengganggu aku dan temanku.”

            “Tentu saja capek. Hidup ini memang susah, ‘kan?”

            “Tapi... kau punya harapan, ‘kan? Impian?”

            “Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkhayal. Asal bisa bertahan hidup saja sudah cukup.”

            “Hanya itu? Kau yakin... hanya itu!?”

            “Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan? Berangan-angan bisa pergi ke luar dinding dan melihat matahari? Jadi pendekar yang bisa menghajar semua Titan, seperti yang kau impikan? Itu cuma buang waktu dan tenaga. Untuk makan sehari-hari saja aku sulit.”

            “Tapi kau punya kekuatan! Aku melihat caramu bersembunyi dan melarikan diri, dan aku yakin kau bukan anak biasa. Kau sudah biasa bertarung. Kenapa kau tidak manfaatkan kemampuan itu untuk merubah nasibmu—“

            “Maksudmu dengan pisauku, atau apa? Aku tidak tahu, ya, apa aku sekuat itu. Merubah nasib pun aku belum tentu bisa, apalagi membunuh Titan.” Si Rambut Hitam terus bicara dengan kesan sinis, alih-alih memendam kemelut di hati kecilnya. “Sudahlah! Aku capek bicara dengan bocah sok jagoan yang punya mimpi selangit.”

            “Huh! Kau sama saja dengan orang lain! Pesimis! Pengecut!” Eren membanting bokongnya di atas pasir, duduk sambil menggerutu. Sebal. “Aku juga tidak percaya dengan ceritamu tentang laut. Aku yakin ada matahari di sini.”

            “Terserah!” Si Rambut Hitam ikut duduk.

            Wajah keduanya saling berpaling.

.

            Jeda sekian lama. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan ombak kecil sahut menyahut, sementara dua anak lelaki masih saling diam.

            Eren memeluk kedua kakinya, melamun sambil cemberut. Isi kepalanya campur aduk, begitu pula perasaannya. Kenapa teman barunya itu tidak mau menerima dukungannya? Setelah ini, dia harus kemana untuk bisa pulang? Lalu di mana Mikasa dan Armin?

            Sementara itu, Si Rambut Hitam melangkah maju sedikit, sampai kakinya menyentuh air laut. Dia membasuh betis, lengan, dan wajahnya, mengusir bercak darah dan kotoran lain yang tersisa. Setelahnya, dia berbalik arah, kemudian mengeruk gundukan pasir tak jauh dari tempat Eren duduk. Eren yang tadinya ingin bersikap tak acuh, mengamati Si Rambut Hitam tanpa beranjak bangun. _Mau apa lagi dia_ , batinnya.

            Dari gundukan pasir itu, nampak sebuah benda berbentuk bundar, berwarna krem bercampur ungu pucat. Si Rambut Hitam mengambilnya dan menepis sisa-sisa pasir dari tubuh benda itu.

            Ternyata itu sebuah cangkang siput yang besar.

            Kedua alis tebal Eren menikung tajam. Dia tidak tahu ada seekor siput, keong, atau hewan air lain yang cukup besar untuk muat di cangkang itu. Dia lebih tercengang lagi saat Si Rambut Hitam meniup-niup sisi atas cangkang itu. Samar-samar terlihat lubang-lubang kecil. Belum sampai di situ, bocah bermata gelap itu dengan hati-hati meniup mulut cangkang. Terdengar satu dua nada yang lembut keluar dari cangkang aneh itu.

            Eren sadar, itu bukan tempat berlindung hewan seperti yang ada di buku ensiklopedia koleksi Armin. Itu sebuah alat musik.

            Perhatiannya kembali terpaku.

            Si Rambut Hitam berjalan mendekati lautan lagi, berdiri tegak, lalu perlahan mengangkat cangkang yang dibawanya. Usai menyiapkan jemari tangan kanannya pada lubang-lubang di atas cangkang, dia mulai meniup.

            Mulai terdengar sebuah alunan lagu yang sederhana, dengan cepat mengisi udara di sepanjang perbatasan pantai dan lautan. Seluruh dinamika nadanya beraturan, merendah lalu meninggi dengan halus tanpa cela.  Sejuk syahdu. Gemanya tersebar oleh alur angin laut yang memanjakan kulit, rambut, dan relung jiwa. Hempasan segar ombak memeriahkan melodinya.

            Eren kecil terpesona. Lagu itu terdengar asing dan aneh di telinganya, namun dia merasa tentram berkatnya. Hatinya seolah disentuh oleh mantera sihir yang menarik dirinya untuk ikut hanyut bersama lantunan lagu. Tidak hanya itu, dia pun kagum dengan sang pemain musik ; si berandalan kecil yang masih berdiri tenang. Tak goyah oleh hembus angin yang mengusik helai-helai rambut dan pakaiannya, tetap teguh menikmati permainan nadanya.

            Eren bangun, memberanikan diri mendekati Si Rambut Hitam. Sementara getaran tiupan musik kian kuat di gendang telinga, Eren ingin mengamati temannya, lebih dekat.

            Jari-jari kecil Si Rambut Hitam terus bergantian menutup lubang-lubang pada cangkang. Dilihat dari gerak dadanya, dia tidak mengeluarkan nafas berlebih. Matanya terpejam tenang. Parasnya, meski masih tanpa ekspresi, namun terlihat lebih damai dan cerah. Serasa ruhnya mengalir bersama angin dan lagunya.

            “Itu lagu apa?”

            Eren menahan nafas, menyadari betapa gegabahnya dia bertanya di waktu seperti ini. Tapi untungnya musik belum berhenti. Si Rambut Hitam tidak menjawab ataupun menghiraukan kehadiran Eren.

            Di sisi lain, Eren malah tergelitik untuk ikut memainkan cangkang itu. Bisa saja dia memainkan lagu yang sama. Keinginan yang bodoh, memang.

            “Boleh aku pinjam?”

            Musik berhenti. Laut sunyi seperti semula. Cangkang tiup diturunkan. Si Rambut Hitam melirik tajam. Sepertinya itulah pertanyaan yang salah. Eren takut.

            Si Rambut Hitam menghela nafas panjang, memamerkan sorot mata meremehkan. “Memangnya kau bisa memainkan ini?”

            “Bisakah kau ajari aku sedikit, lagumu tadi?”

            Si Rambut Hitam menatap heran pada Eren, cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya dia serahkan alat musik istimewanya. Eren menerima dengan hati bungah.

            Eren melihat-lihat sisi demi sisi cangkang, juga meraba-raba. Cangkang itu keras, lumayan berat, licin, namun ada sebagian sisi yang terasa bersisik. Si Rambut Hitam menginstruksikan pada Eren untuk membersihkan mulut cangkang terlebih dulu, lalu mulai meniup. “Pelan-pelan!” perintahnya karena Eren membuang nafas terlalu banyak di percobaan pertama. Dia juga memberitahu lubang mana saja yang harus dibuka dan ditutup oleh jarinya.

            Eren sangat senang. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kiranya, dia sudah hafal nada-nada setiap bagian di lagu itu, walau tiupannya masih tersendat-sendat.

            “Terima kasih! Aku pinjam dulu, ya? Sebentar saja...” bujuk Eren. Tak sempat Si Rambut Hitam menjawab, Eren sudah mulai memainkan lagu. Ada kesenangan dan ketenangan tersendiri baginya ketika menghasilkan nada-nada yang disukainya, dari lagu yang baru saja membuatnya jatuh hati. Lautan kembali menggemakan nyanyian cangkang.

            Si Rambut Hitam terlambat mengiyakan permintaan Eren, karena tatapan datarnya tertarik pada senyum girang ala bocah disertai mata bundar berbinar cerah milik Eren. Mungkin itu terlalu cerah untuk seorang anak manusia.

            _Siapa dia sebenarnya,_ tanyanya dalam hati.

            Rasanya permainan musik Eren, walaupun belum sempurna, tetap tidak boleh disia-siakan.

            Si Rambut Hitam ikut menghadap lautan, masih di samping Eren. Pandangannya melayang ke atas langit.

            Selang beberapa detik kemudian, perhatian Eren yang berpusat sepenuhnya pada musik, terusik oleh suara yang tidak kalah aneh. Suara yang mengikuti lagunya.

             Suara lirih anak manusia.

_“Idir ann... is idir as...”_

            Eren berhenti meniup, melirik ke kanan, dan menoleh perlahan. Dia mendapati Si Rambut Hitam membuka mulut.

            _“Idir thuaidh... is idir theas...”_

            Mata Eren melebar. Dia anggap peristiwa ini adalah yang paling ganjil dari semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

            _Anak misterius ini bisa menyanyi?_

            Si Rambut Hitam mengatupkan bibir tipisnya, mendelik kesal pada Eren.

            “Sedang apa kau? Ayo tiup lagi!” suruhnya. Pukulan keras tangannya yang mendorong bahu Eren menyadarkan bocah itu dari lamunannya. Buru-buru Eren mengangkat cangkang itu dan meniupnya, memainkan lagu itu dari awal.

            Tiupan lagu Eren terdengar bergetar karena gugup. Si Rambut Hitam secara tak langsung mengajaknya bernyanyi bersama. Fokus Eren pun kacau karena nyanyian si bocah bawah tanah.

            _“Idir ann... is idir as...”_

            Suaranya tidak selalu serasi dengan nada lagu. Tipis, agak serak, namun terdengar lembut.

            _“Idir thuaidh... is idir theas...”_

            Nafasnya stabil, mampu menyeimbangkan suaranya dengan musik cangkang dan angin laut. Eren tergerak untuk meniup sebaik mungkin agar harmonisasi lagu tercipta dengan sempurna.

            _“Idir thiar... is idir thoir...”_

            Eren suka lagu ini. Sangat suka.

            _“Idir am... is idir áit...”_

            Tapi lagu apa ini sebenarnya?

            _“Casann sí dhom..._

_Amhrán na farraige...”_

            Lagu yang berkesan mistis. _Absurd._ Lagu dengan bahasa yang tidak dikenal Eren.

            _“Suaimhneach nó ciúin..._

_Ag cuardú... go damanta...”_

            Sejenak Eren curi pandang pada Si Rambut Hitam. Dia masih menyanyi dengan khidmat. Wajahnya sendu, tapi kulitnya semakin cerah saja, begitu pun matanya. Mulai tampak iris matanya yang hitam berkilau, berbias biru.

            _“Mo ghrá...”_

            Bukan hanya kulit wajah Si Rambut Hitam saja yang bercahaya. Pasir-pasir dan air laut pun tertimpa sinar kekuningan.

            Angin berembus lebih kencang, menggoyangkan rambut cokelat tua Eren yang halus mengkilap. Dia merasakan alam berubah. Mungkin alam ikut menyelaraskan diri dengan harmoni lagu.

            Saat menghadap ke lautan, Eren melihat keajaiban.

            Awan-awan kelabu, dengan lambat namun pasti, menggulung saling memisahkan diri. Sepintas gumpalan awan itu terlihat membelah dua, menyisakan cahaya kuning berbalut jingga di tengah.

            Matahari.

            Sang surya muncul, memantulkan kemerlap cahaya jingga dan putih di permukaan air laut, hendak bersembunyi di garis lintang laut. Langit kelabu berganti menjadi lapisan cahaya.

            Wajah Eren ikut bersinar oleh sorot cahaya matahari, senyum lebar, dan matanya yang membola.

            “Whoaaa...! Ada matahari! Lihat! Lihat! Ada matahari!” Eren jejingkrakan sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada bola bundar yang bersinar jauh di sana.

            Si Rambut Hitam sudah berhenti menyanyi, melongo.

            “Kau lihat? Itu yang namanya matahari! Benar ‘kan, kataku? Pasti ada matahari di lautan! Lihat! Indah sekali!”

            Si Rambut Hitam mengangkat telapak tangan kanan ke depan dahi untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari. Lalu menoleh, bertatapan dengan Eren. Mulut mungilnya terbuka separuh, belum berkata apapun.

            Dia tidak punya kata-kata yang mampu menggambarkan keindahan matahari di ujung samudera, ataupun manik mata hijau seorang bocah, yang sinarnya menyaingi cerahnya matahari.

            Dia menatap langit lagi, “Yah... tidak buruk.” gumamnya. Eren menanggapinya dengan tawa terkekeh.

            “Tunggu dulu,” Eren meneliti cangkang yang masih dipegangnya, “Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya matahari itu mau muncul karena lagu kita tadi.”

            “Itu aneh,” Si Rambut Hitam berdecih. “Aku sudah sering menyanyikan lagu itu di sini, tapi tidak pernah terjadi hal begini. Apa... karena ada kau?”

            “Sebenarnya itu lagu apa, sih? Aku ingin tahu.”

            Si Rambut Hitam menendang-nendang pasir pantai, merenung.

            “Aku tidak tahu pasti itu lagu apa. Apa itu lagu untuk sebuah ritual, atau hanya lagu dongeng, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dulu Ibuku sering menyanyikan lagu itu saat menemaniku tidur. Jadi aku ikut menghafalkan lagu itu.”

            Eren memandang teman bicaranya lekat-lekat, menyimak baik-baik.

            “Tapi sejak tinggal bersama Kenny, aku tidak menyanyikannya lagi. Kenny bilang, aku harus melupakan masa lalu, termasuk lagu itu. Itu bisa membuatku lemah, katanya. Aku harus fokus belajar bertarung dan bertahan hidup. Yah, setelah itu, aku hanya bisa menyanyikan lagu itu di tempat ini. Biar bagaimana pun, itu membuatku tenang.”

            “Judulnya pun kau tidak tahu?”

            “Kata Ibu, itu adalah “Lagu Lautan”. Tapi entahlah...”

            “Pasti menyenangkan, bisa membayangkan Ibumu ada di sini, lewat lagu itu.”

            “Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat itu lagi, tapi kau benar. Dengan lagu itu, aku merasa seperti ada di dekat Ibu.”

            Eren termangu. “Yang paling penting, kau harus percaya pada harapan dan impian untuk masa depan. Aku tidak bicara omong kosong, tahu?! Lihat matahari itu? Aku tidak bohong!”

            Si Rambut Hitam menatap tajam. “Lalu?”

            “Ayo kita sama-sama berjuang, mencapai impian kita!”

            Eren memegang cangkang dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya bergandengan pada tangan bocah bawah tanah. Kehangatan semangat Eren membuang hawa dingin yang menempel pada telapak tangan mereka.

            Di sini, di pantai rahasia ini, berdiri dua anak manusia, saling berbagi nasib dan harapan.

            “Aku ingin membunuh semua Titan dan pergi ke dunia luar dinding yang bebas. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin keluar dari Kota Bawah Tanah? Tinggal di dunia atas? Atau barangkali, kau ingin membantuku membunuh Titan nanti?”

            Si Rambut Hitam tidak menjawab. Mimik mukanya tetap datar, namun biji-biji matanya berseri. Eren tersenyum lega, lalu tertawa renyah.

            Eren kembali memegang cangkang tiup dengan kedua tangan, menghadap ke lautan. Siap tampil di hadapan matahari.

            “Ayo kita nyanyikan lagi lagunya—oh, ya! Namaku Eren Jaeger. Namamu siapa—“

            Ah, bodoh betul dia. Kenapa baru bertanya sekarang?

            Sungguh terlambat. Si Rambut Hitam sudah menghilang dari samping Eren. Kemana perginya, tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada jejak.

            “Hei! Halo!? Kau dimana?”

            Eren menaruh cangkang di atas pasir, dekat sapuan air laut. Dia memanggil-manggil, berlari ke arah kelompok pohon kelapa. Tidak ada jawaban.

            Dasar anak berandalan. Datang dan pergi tanpa permisi.

            Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari hilang sinarnya.

            Eren masih mencari, sampai kakinya tersandung, dan kepalanya terbentur batang pohon kelapa.

            _Duk!_

.

.

.

            Eren meringis, mengusap-usap dahi dan mengerjap.

            Setelah sekian kali berkedip, Eren menemukan dirinya tidak lagi ada di pantai. Atau di Kota Bawah Tanah. Atau di pengungsian distrik Trost.

            Dia sedang ada di sisi luar markas lama Survey Corps. Di depannya ada bak berisi pakaian-pakaian berbalut busa sabun, kuda-kuda, _Miss_ Petra, dan Kapten Levi.

            Sang Kapten nampak tidak senang. Tatapannya kian menusuk.

            Eren terhentak. Otaknya cepat merespon. Ini bukan bagian dari serangkaian kejadian aneh tadi. Ini kenyataan.

            Dia ada di tahun 850. Dia bukan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun, dan peristiwa barusan adalah mimpi.

            Mimpi kanak-kanaknya yang terulang lagi.

            Betapa malunya dia, tertidur saat mencuci baju. Beruntung ada sebuah tiang kayu penyangga yang membuatnya bangun, atau mungkin Kapten Levi sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang itu.

            “Kau harus siap-siap, bocah tolol. Kita akan segera berangkat ke markas utama.” perintah Kapten.

            “B-baik, Kapten! Maaf...” Eren menggaruk-garuk kepala.

.

            Pasukan khusus Kapten Levi, beserta Eren, berangkat.

            Semoga saja dengan panorama segar pepohonan di pagi hari, atau suara derap kaki kuda bisa memulihkan kesadaran Eren dari mimpi itu.

            Apalagi dia berada tepat di belakang sang Prajurit Terkuat. Dia harus hati-hati.

            Apa Kapten Levi baru saja keramas? Rambut hitamnya terlihat berkilau di bawah matahari.

            Rambut hitam?

            ~ _Between the here, between the now..._

            Bayang-bayang dari mimpi itu kembali lagi ke benak Eren. Terutama sosok bocah misterius dari Kota Bawah Tanah.

            ~ _Between the North, between the South..._

            Suasana kelam di kota terasing. Pemandangan luar biasa di pantai tak dikenal.

            _~Between the West, between the East..._

            Juga nada-nada lembut dari sebuah lagu.

            _~Between the time, between the place..._

            Begitu pun, ketika mereka tautkan ikrar untuk saling berjuang.

            _~From the shell..._

_The Song of The Sea..._

            Kalau tidak salah, Kapten Levi juga berasal dari Kota Bawah Tanah.

            Ya, ampun!

            Mungkinkah Si Rambut Hitam adalah ‘pria ini’?

            _~Neither quiet nor calm..._

_Searching for love again..._

            Apa benar mimpi itu, dan realita ini, adalah takdir?

            Eren tidak tahu.

            _~My love..._

            Masih di atas tunggangan kuda, tanpa disadari Eren, bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu lautan.

            _“Idir ann... is idir as...”_

            “Oi, Eren! Fokus pada perjalanan!” bentak pria perkasa bermata gelap di depan Eren.

            “Siap, Kapten!”

            Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua terus melangkah maju, di bawah matahari. Menuju impian, mengikuti jalan takdir.

.

_~Tá mé i dtiúin..._

_(I am in tune)_

.FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that used in this fic, Amhran na Farraige / Song of the Sea, belongs to Lisa Hannigan.
> 
> Halo, saya Khi-Khi Kiara. :D
> 
> Fuahhh... saya sama sekali nggak nyangka cerita “simpel” ini bakal nyampe lebih dari 5000 words. Serius, idenya simpel lho, cuma gegara baca chapter 69 manga SnK – yang yaahh emang bikin kokoro remuk – dan dapet sejumput ide. Eeh... pas dijabarin, panjang juga ternyata haha.. Maaf kalau ceritanya ngawur atau gak jelas kali ini.. :’’’D  
> Selain dari Manga SnK chapter 69, cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari hal-hal berikut :
> 
> \- Film animasi dari Irlandia, “Song of The Sea”, plus soundtrack andalannya, “Amhran na Farraige”: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUZ_smvqVQ8 , versi English-nya : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6wVijh2n9g )  
> Iya, lagu berbahasa Irish, dan kisah film ini diambil dari mitologi daerah Celtic sana, yaitu tentang siluman anjing laut yang biasa disebut “Selkie”. Tapi tidak, cerita fanfic ini sama sekali bukan tentang Levi yang menjadi Selkie atau semacamnya (dan saya sendiri juga ragu kalau dia punya darah Irish), haha...
> 
> -Salah satu track lagu dari game Touhou : Subterranian Animism, Lullaby of Desserted Hell (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-QacmltD4g). Begitu denger lagu ini, entah kenapa langsung kebayang oleh saya perjalanan hidup Levi di dalam Kota Bawah Tanah.
> 
> -Game RPG Horor, Yume Nikki. Waktu itu saya lagi getol-getolnya main game ini, terus kebayang aja soal Eren. Inget kalau dia sering mimpi yang aneh-aneh, bukannya nggak mungkin juga dia bakal ngalamin mimpi yang jalurnya absurd kayak di game itu.
> 
> Overall... terima kasih sudah membaca. /bows ^^


End file.
